


Baby Food Chaos

by Charmedforever9494



Series: Skimmons Family Fics :) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Feeding babies is messy, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP’s first attempt at feeding their child baby food and the gigantic mess that results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Food Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy Skimmons one-shot set in the Skimmons Family Fics :) Series. Can be read as standalone

“Skye, sweetheart?” Jemma called from the living room. She sat on the couch with an eight month old Caleb. He was getting fussier by the minute and she was losing energy even faster.

 

“Yeah, babe? What’s up?” the hacker called down from her spot in the office upstairs.

 

“Can you please come down and feed our son? He is getting hungry and I think I may be close to passing out soon” The biochemist sighed with relief at the sound of footsteps quickly coming down the stairs.

 

“You alright there, babe? Want me to get you anything?”

 

“I will be fine, Skye” Jemma murmured as she handed over a whimpering Caleb to her wife. “Just feed him please? I am going to go up and take a shower. It will wake me up and then perhaps we can watch that movie you have been talking about”

 

“That sounds great, Jem. Go on and take a relaxing shower. You deserve it,” Skye said. She leaned down and gave the Englishwoman a lingering kiss. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around today. Coulson gave me a few files to look over and another handful of programs to encrypt.

 

“I know you have been busy, darling. That is why I tried not to bother you...but I really need the break. Thank you so much for putting away your S.H.I.E.L.D work for now” Jemma mumbled and pulled her wife in for another kiss.

 

After a few seconds, they were interrupted by an irritated cry. “Looks like the kid can’t wait any longer. I’ll go feed him. You go relax. Love you, Simmons”

 

“Love you too,” the exhausted scientist said and got up to make her way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

“Come on now, baby boy” Skye cooed at the tiny baby in her arms. “Let’s get you some yummy...liquified roast beef and mashed potatoes. Mmm yum…”

 

She buckled him into his high chair and gently placed a bib around the child’s neck. A plastic bowl was put on the tray in front of him and she scooped out a tiny jar full of Gerber’s baby food into it. Caleb happily opened his mouth for the spoonful she presented to him. Blobs of the baby food dribbled down his chubby little chin and painted his previously white bib.

 

“Well somebody is a little messy today!” Skye teased and began to wipe his mouth. The little boy giggled at his mother’s actions and squirmed around in his seat.

 

“Gah!” Caleb shouted with glee as he slapped a sticky hand into the bowl filled with the remains of his dinner. The goopy baby food splattered everywhere...including on the face of a very shocked Skye. She was just happy that her son was more than halfway done with his dinner. The less baby mush in her hair and mouth...the better.

 

“Caleb!” the mother whined as she wiped a glob of roast beef and mashed potatoes off of her cheek. “That’s not how you tell me that you’re full. You only do this with Uncle Ward or Uncle Fitz…” She picked up the now empty bowl and placed it in the sink. Then she turned back to the gurgling baby and sighed. “Lucky for you, I think you’re cute. Wait until you’re a teenager. I’ll get you back for this...with embarrassing childhood stories and photographs”

 

“Mmmm! Bah!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get you cleaned up kiddo. Then maybe when mummy gets back, mama can go take a shower of her own!” Skye squealed in a mock baby voice.

 

Caleb wasn’t sure what was going on. But his mama was squealing and clapping her hands. That called for some extra gurgling and a celebratory diaper change!

 


End file.
